Comfort or Not?
by Rin Harui
Summary: Nai want to comfort Gareki but in an awkward way? I suck at summary.. Just a short fic.


Warnings: OOCs everywhere, common plot and failed attempt at humor.

Dicslaimer: Karneval doesn't belong to me but to Touya Mikanagi-sensei~

* * *

It was a really beautiful day and everything was peaceful. Gareki was siting next to Yogi who, currently has his eyes closed, and is enjoying the cold breeze brushing past his every exposed skin. Both Tsukumo and Nai are playing ball nearby. They were surrounded by pretty flowers that had just bloomed as it is now Spring.

_Spring brings about new beginnings_…

The sky is clear and the scent in the surrounding was further made pleasant with the fresh wind and the smell of the flowers nearby. Just perfect for a picnic and a day out.

However, as happy as everyone is, Gareki was the only one feeling empty inside. He wasn't able to enjoy the scenery as he was thinking deeply into many things; that revolves mostly around Nai.

Nai noticed this and immediately told Tsukumo that he wanted to rest. Tsukumo nodded her head as Nai bounced off towards Gareki, who had this cold and empty stare, and took a sit next to him.

"Can you… Hold out you hand?" requested the smiling Nai and successfully snapped Gareki out of his thoughts.

Gareki blinked a few times before he slowly held out his right hand. Nai took Gareki's hand gently into his and placed it on his cheeks. Gareki's eyes widen when tears start flowing out of Nai's closed eyes, and thus wetting his hand. "Wh-what?"

Nai was still smiling despite his tears, and still held Gareki's hand firmly to his cheeks. "I want to warm Gareki's cold fingers with my tears."

Even both Tsukumo and Yogi was surprised at the sight before them. How cute can Nai get?

Gareki's cheeks redden at what Nai had said. He wanted to pull his hand away but that would mean having to lose Nai's warmth.

"I want to share my warmth with Gareki, just as much as I want Gareki to share his pain with me. The tears that I shed will be for Gareki's sake."

Gareki was extremely astounded at what Nai was saying to him. Probably because he didn't expect Nai to be saying such things, much less come up with such… Speech! Gareki glanced over at Yogi, but received only a shrug from him. Even Yogi himself doesn't know how did Nai come up it. (However, Yogi finds it mean of Gareki to even suspect him in the first place… ) Gareki wonders where did Nai learn this from. He was even more surprised and shocked when Nai suddenly closed the distance between both of their lips. When they parted, Nai looked at him straight in the eye and smiled at him, "Is Gareki feeling better now?"

Gareki brought a finger up to his lips unconsciously, his eyes still fixed on Nai. Did Nai just… Kissed him?

"Wh-Why the hell did you do that?" exclaimed a blushing red Gareki suddenly.

Nai was a bit shocked at Gareki's sudden outburst and blinked a few times at him before eventually smiling again. "Wasn't that the way to show your concern to someone and comfort them?"

"But we are guys!"

"What's wrong? The book that I found showed a guy doing what I did to another guy. I even overheard it in Tsukumo's sleep about wanting me to do that to Gareki."

At this, Gareki, Nai and Yogi turned to look at Tsukumo who is blushing scarlet just like Gareki is.

"Tsukumo! Didn't I tell you not to leave your manga lying around carelessly!"exclaimed Yogi.

Tsukumo immediately cover her face with both her hands and ran off, Yogi chasing after her shortly.

Gareki face-palmed himself and tried to get the blush away from his face.

"Gareki is no longer listless and cold. So the book must be really good," thought Nai as he slowly released Gareki's hand and place his head on Gareki's lap, closing his eyes. He is sleepy…

Gareki blushed again when he realised Nai's head on his lap but smiled when he saw Nai's sleeping face. Maybe, he doesn't mind it at all…

* * *

A/N: Ahh! This is SO OOC! (and it has been a while since I last read) Ahaha~ But I enjoyed writing this somehow. Hope you all do too? Even though it is boring.... Reviews are appreciated!

PS: Man! I really want to listen to Karneval Drama CD but I couldn't get it from anywhere.. T^T Life is so sad. :c


End file.
